Lyta-Zod
Lyta-Zod was a commander of the Sagitari as part of the Military Guild, and is the daughter of Jayna-Zod. Biography Prelude Lyta met Seg-El when he tried to "save" a Rankless lady from her, not realizing that Lyta was buying from her. After flirting and noting that Lyta was unlike other Sagitari, Seg left with Kem, who was drunk at the time. Season 1 "Pilot" kiss]] Lyta is the daughter of Jayna-Zod, becoming a member of the Military Guild, and furthermore the Sagitari. She was also intended to bind with Dev-Em. However, unbeknownst to Dev, Lyta held a secret relationship with Seg-El, which was forbidden due to his Rankless status. During a training session, Primus Jayna-Zod allowed Dev-Em to choose the method of combat between weapons and hand-to-hand. He chose hand-to-hand, and Lyta fought her mother in a training match. Eventually, she forced Lyta to cry for mercy. Admonishing her daughter for her weakness, she stabbed a knife through the back of her hand. Lyta was later present on the streets of the Rankless District when Seg-El was accosted by several Sagitari. Dev-Em was going to arrest him, but Lyta took charge and marched him off in cuffs before releasing him. Later, in an intimate moment, Lyta revealed that the Council had set the date for her binding to Dev-Em in two weeks time. Shortly following, Lyta tried to console Seg after his parents' deaths, but he could not look past the fact that Lyta's mother had killed his parents. He ended their relationship because he also knew that they would never be able to find a way to be together. "House of El" with Quex-Ul]] Questioning commander Quex-Ul on the need for a rankless initiative to smoke out Black Zero, Lyta eventually challenged him to Kandorian combat, to the horror of both Dev-Em and her mother. She was called by Seg, looking for advice, and she just told him to be true to himself. Dev eventually came around, assuring Lyta of herself. Eventually fighting Quex-Ul, she was initially overwhelmed. However, Lyta eventually got the upper hand, getting Quex in a lock. He begged for mercy, but she refused, snapping his neck. From here, Lyta was awarded badges and the rank of commander. "The Rankless Initiative" Talking with Dev-Em, Lyta balks at the prospect of being harsh to the rankless, with Dev admonishing her that she cannot choose which orders to follow. Taking charge of her squad in the rankless initiative, Lyta nonetheless commands her Sagitari to be honorable, respectful, and never to fire except at her say so, and to never fire a single bullet at an innocent person at all. Despite this one of her subordinates, Kol-Da, executes a rankless anyway, prompting Lyta to arrest Kol-Da for murder. Seg-El later contacts Lyta alone, requesting an electrostatic discharge grenade in order to disable the Sentry in possession of Rhom. Lyta questions Seg regarding why he needs it, but Seg only divulges that he will use it against a friend and that Lyta must trust him. She agrees, providing the grenade and refusing a direct order from her mother, Primus Jayna-Zod, to enter the communications hub where Seg and Rhom were located in order to give Seg time to work. "The Word of Rao" As a result, Lyta is brought forward for military review. However the Voice of Rao, desiring a scapegoat for the rankless animosity against the state and Sagitari, intervenes to have Lyta framed for treason. Seg, finding out via Jayna-Zod, has Nyssa-Vex dispatched to help Lyta out, but not before Jayna herself visits Lyta. During, Jayna implores Lyta to abandon Seg, who she believes to be at fault for Lyta's imprisonment. Lyta shoots back that Jayna would not believe the truth even if it was told to her, and asks Jayna to trust her. Jayna asks that Lyta explain, but they are interrupted by Nyssa's arrival. Lyta is initially skeptical of Nyssa's offer of help, but eventually accepts it. Acting as an intermediary between several parties, Nyssa offers Jayna to spare her daughter Lyta if she pledges her support and Sagitari to her father Daron-Vex. "House of Zod" While Jayna is deciding, Dev-Em visits Lyta in prison and comforts her, and with the shadow of impending death on her mind, Lyta says that she loves Dev. When Lyta is finally brought forth for execution, it is revealed that Jayna accepted Nyssa's offer, and Daron drops the charges right then and there. After an emotional talk with Jayna, Lyta responds to a distress signal from Seg in the Outlands, tracking his captor Dru-Zod to some ruins where she confronts him. At the end of the fight, Dru recognizes her has his mother, having come from the future, ending the fight. "Civil Wars" and Lyta-Zod in the Cythonnite catacombs]] After Adam Strange accosts Dru-Zod, and Dru explains his aim to save Krypton which puts Adam's intentions into doubt, prompting Lyta to disarm Adam and, on Seg's orders, cuffing Adam and Dru both. She learns that Adam is attempting to assure a continuation of past events (the destruction of Krypton), so Seg agrees to bind Adam and Lyta has her subordinate imprison and watch over Adam, teaming up with Dru to access a buried superweapon to use against Brainiac that they do not yet realize is Doomsday. On the way Lyta and Dru talk about Lyta's future self, mournful of the destruction of Krypton and her failure to save it. Lyta insists to Seg that they have a future, even though it seems at the time that her future self has a son with someone who is not Seg. After helping to fight past some Cythonnites, they arrive at the Doomsday Vault, which Seg and Dru open, revealing Doomsday entombed. A fight breaks out, and Lyta assists in the escape. "Transformation" Lyta helps smuggle Dru-Zod to a healer where Kem informs her of the coup her mother, Jayna-Zod, attempted, although she initially disbelieves the news. After learning that Nyssa-Vex is imprisoned, Seg-El prepares to free her which Lyta opposes. Lyta is mollified when Seg assures her that he only wants to save Nyssa because Nyssa helped to save Lyta from execution, although she admonishes him to be careful and intends to find her mother meanwhile. ]] While searching, Lyta is accosted by Dev-Em, who claims to have escaped the last botched coup attempt. He confirms that Jayna attempted the coup and that he participated in it, while also noting that the Voice of Rao has been infected by a Sentry. Together they go to seek out Jayna in the Outlands, where Jayna's brother died. En route, while stopping to get respirators, Lyta confirms to Dev that she didn't think of him in a romantic way. They find Jayna, at which point Dev reveals that he was captured by Brainiac and turned into one of the Red Shard, the Voice of Rao's personal bodyguards. After Lyta refuses to go with him, Dev attacks, handily throwing Lyta away while grappling with Jayna until Lyta blasts his arm off, incapacitating him. Returning to Kandor, Jayna asks Lyta why she never told her about Brainiac, with Lyta saying she wouldn't have been believed even if she had, to which Jayna agrees. Jayna, after admitting she should have had more faith in Lyta, then explains that the reason why she attempted a coup was because it was Daron-Vex's price for sparing Lyta's life. They then go to meet with Dru-Zod and thence to find Seg, who they find with Nyssa-Vex, hunted by Sagitari that they rescue from. Later, Lyta and Jayna argue for Nyssa to be ejected from the group due to trustworthiness concerns, but are overruled by Seg. Seg concocts a plan to reveal the Voice of Rao as an alien, causing the populous to revolt, but though Lyta comes along with them, one of the Voice's aids reveals the Voice first. Brainiac, not to be outdone, uses this opportunity to pass as a transcendent being who will offer everlasting life to the people of Kandor and to destroy the divide between the guilded and rankless, increasing his popularity, much to Lyta and her companions' dismay. "Savage Night" with Seg-El and Nyssa-Vex to recover Dev-Em's body]] With information from Sevi, one of the Voice of Rao's aides, Lyta proposes returning to Dev's body to use him to enter Brainiac's neural network in order to disrupt his connection to the Red Shard, disabling them and leaving him vulnerable while absorbing energy from the Genesis Chamber. Prior to leaving for Dev's body, Lyta once again resists taking Nyssa-Vex along, although she is convinced otherwise in order to "keep her enemies close" to her, although she bickers with Nyssa along the way. Lyta finds Dev still alive and walking, although he collapses at her feet. They take him to the Fortress of Solitude for Val-El's hologram to care for him, Lyta staying by Dev's side. Lyta then gets Dev's permission to attempt a procedure to free him of Brainiac, which succeeds despite a late scare. "Hope" Lyta expresses concerns that Seg has given up hope, but assures Seg that he'll always have her. Dru-Zod meets Lyta later on in a back alley, and convinces her to help him release Doomsday on the presumption that he would seek out Brainiac before anyone else, against Seg's "idealistic" wishes. Seg accosts them, saying he'll refuse to help them open the Doomsday Vault, until Dru-Zod reveals that Seg is his father, making him a member of House El and House Zod. With the blood of both houses, he singlehandedly opens the Vault only to find that Seg had already removed Doomsday with Jayna-Zod and the Cythonnites' help. Seg admonishes Lyta for betraying him, but then has to depart. in the back, saving Dru-Zod's life and interrupting their Kandorian Duel]] While Jayna is holding Dru captive, Dru condemns her supposed cowardice, with Jayna saying she's trying to build a better Kandor free from fear. Lyta becomes angry, claiming that Jayna filled her life with fear, and Jayna impresses upon Lyta that she'll have to make a choice. When Dru goes for a gun, Lyta protects him with her body so that Jayna won't shoot, at which point Dru challenges Jayna to a Kandorian Duel. They duel, and just as Jayna is about to win, Lyta shoots her own mother in the back, saving Dru's life. Dru rises, angry that Lyta violated the duel, but she justifies herself as making a "hard choice" as he told her to do. When they look away, they see that Jayna has escaped despite her injuries. Dru consoles Lyta, telling her to forget Jayna and that Lyta did what she had to do. They then depart to find Seg in order to return Val-El, who is in fact still alive and might be able to help. "The Phantom Zone" After locating Seg and Nyssa-Vex everyone goes to the Fortress of Solitude, and Dru-Zod enters the Phantom Zone to bring Val-El back. Val however, knows of no way to defeat Brainiac, but Lyta wants to go fight anyway. Nyssa tells her of a secret passage out of Kandor City, and together they return to get as many people out as they can while also rousing the remaining Sagitari to mount a counteroffensive. Arriving to find the Sagitari preparing to flee, Lyta browbeats them into rallying an aerial defense. However, as the Sagitari approach in skimmers, Brainiac makes a simple hand gesture that instantly destroys the entirety of the Sagitari fleet and sends them plummeting to to the ground, devastating Lyta. Dev-Em insists it was the right choice, but Lyta breaks down with guilt, lamenting that her mother cast aside all her beliefs to save her, only to be shot in the back by her own daughter. ]] After collecting herself, Lyta coordinates the evacuation of the city until the exact moment that everyone is locked in stasis; herself included. She remains locked that way until Seg banishes Brainiac to the Phantom Zone, freeing her. Lyta then stands by her son Dru-Zod as he takes command of Kandor City. Season 2 "Light-Years From Home" Lyta-Zod oversees the torture of Raika and many other dissenters for information regarding the location of Doomsday. Dissatisfied with her role, she asks General Zod to be assigned to crushing the Wegthor resistance, lead by Jax-Ur and Val-El, her old allies. After locating Daron-Vex, Lyta leaks his location as bait to draw in Nyssa-Vex. When she arrives in Bokos, Lyta blasts off Daron-Vex's head, killing him, before apprehending Nyssa. After also capturing Mama Zed, who had accompanied Nyssa, Lyta makes Zed reveal the location of their hidden hideout and sends a detachment of Sagitari to apprehend the occupants. Although Mama Zed is killed during the operation, everyone within the hideout successfully escapes. Walking with Nyssa, Lyta assures her that her infant son Cor-Vex is safe, and asserts that she and General Zod are honoring Seg's legacy. "Ghost In The Fire" After two Sagitari skimmers are destroyed by Doomsday, Lyta is found mourning the loss of Seg-El. She implores caution on behalf of General Zod, and asks to be sent to Wegthor to train the ill-equipped Sagitari recruits from the Rankless in order to toughen them up and end the war. Zod agrees, but only allows Lyta to train Sagitari in Kandor City, not the moon Wegthor. Lyta does successfully train Sagitari, but is dogged by hallucinations of Seg whenever she looks at Lor-Ran. She grapples with him, but the sensation does not dissipate. After training she has Lor hold back to talk to him, and after telling him that he reminds her of someone dear, Lor tries to kiss Lyta. Lyta recoils, saying "Seg wouldn't do that, you're not him" before snapping and attacking him so badly that he is left bloodied on the ground with a jaw so damaged that he cannot speak even after being taken to the infirmary. ]] General Zod later comes to confront Lyta about the incident, and Lyta laments that the city, for all its progress, has lost all life for her as she only sees what is "missing". Zod comforts her by giving her Cor-Vex to hold, and although she initially recoils holding Nyssa-Vex's son, she relents as he is Seg's son too. Zod consoles her that she must embrace the future and abandon the past if she is to heal the pain, and to give Seg's legacy meaning. Although hesitant, she comes to accept his words and enjoys holding Cor. "Will To Power" as her son]] Lyta admonishes Dru that the fighting on Wegthor must be contained to the surface rather than the mines, as the rebels have the advantage in the mines and are able to kill far more Sagitari. Lyta insists that she be able to go to Wegthor to become more like her future self that Dru knew, in order to broker a surrender, and Dru eventually relents and allows it. Later, Lyta shares a drink with Dru at his summons. He relents to her request to go to Wegthor, explaining that he just doesn't want to lose his mother twice. Lyta asks how she died in the alternate timeline, and Zod explained that the guilt wore down upon her until she eventually died. Lyta hugs Zod, calling him "son", and he has her prepare to leave for Wegthor. Concurrently, Brainiac takes on Lyta's form in order to get underneath Seg-El's skin, before being ripped out of Seg by Adam Strange. "Danger Close" ]] Lyta is preparing to depart for Wegthor to crush the Resistance there when she is shocked to discover that Seg-El is still alive, and postpones her trip to reunite with him. They retire to bed, and afterward, Seg tries to convince her to turn on Dru-Zod, having seen Zod conquer the universe in multiple futures. Lyta then has Seg dress and follow her to meet Cor-Vex, his son. She asks him to stay, to be with her, until Dru himself arrives in the room. Lyta says that Seg will understand, before leaving. Seg, in the Somatic Division, discovers that Lyta has been brainwashed by General Zod. She arrives on Wegthor, ambushing the Resistance task force and capturing Kem, Adam Strange, Araame, and others in it, telling them that this is "the end of the war". "A Better Yesterday" Lyta-Zod reports to General Zod that over 50% of the Wegthorian Rebel ground forces have been wiped out by the tainted oxygenators. She oversees the captured task force letting all of them go except Kem and Adam Strange (as hostages) so that Araame can deliver her request for a meeting with Jax-Ur and Val-El. As Nyssa-Vex arrives, Lyta congratulates her on a job well done. Nyssa is horrified about the tainted oxygenators, but Lyta insists that it will result in a peaceful resolution. Lyta opens the summit by taking a jab at Jax, asking her "how's the eye" (which she had previously gouged out). She informs them that snipers are positioned behind her to end the conversation "should your temper get the better of you", and then insists on complete surrender as terms, saying that Adam and Kem will be safe only if they agree. When Jax laughs at her offer, Lyta says that it's "better than death", that she can finish the rebellion with force, "resulting casualties on both sides. Considerably more on yours". In response to Val's question, Lyta says that their people will be assigned to various Guilds, Val and Jax going to the Science Guild. She insists that Dru-Zod isn't a villain, that he wants them on his side. , Val-El, and Araame at the Wegthor peace summit]] Val-El tries to reason with her using Seg's name, that he would show her who the "real villain" is, but Lyta says that he has already and is with Dru. She then reiterates her terms, and implores them not to "choose the wrong side again". Lyta demands an answer "now", at which point Jax screams "no deal" and emits a laser beam from her replacement eye, slicing through Lyta's Sagitari and leaving her vulnerable. Jax herself then attacks and captures Lyta. She is brought before a camera by Jax as a hostage, used as bait to force Zod to withdraw from Wegthor. Jax then cuffs Lyta and leaves her under guard. cutting Lyta-Zod's throat live on the Kandor broadcast system]] Being allowed to talk with Zod, Lyta insists that he allow her to die, that it is her choice, and that he must now abandon Wegthor. Zod however insists that it is his choice to save her, that "I am not willing to let you die". Lyta begs him not to compromise his vision for her own decision, but Zod insists that there is nothing he would put above her, until Seg tries to warn Lyta and Zod cuts off the connection in order to prevent it. Lyta, confused, is taken back to her cell until she is brought back out by Jax. Asserting that Zod broke the agreement, Jax pulls back Lyta's head and slits her throat on camera in front of all of Kandor, who then chokes and drops to the ground. "In Zod We Trust" Araame covers Lyta-Zod's corpse for burial as Val-El, Kem, Adam Strange, and other rebels look on. Adam and Kem later talk over her body, worrying that Seg-El would be distraught by her death. "Mercy" It is revealed that Lyta-Zod is actually alive, and the Lyta who was killed was actually her clone. The real Lyta is currently under the influence of the Black Mercy, a parasite that causes hallucinations of the victim's perfect world. Lyta hallucinates about Seg-El taking her away to Kryptonopolis, binding with her. The hallucination then has Jayna-Zod arrive, supporting her daughter's binding and overwhelming Lyta with joy. ]] However, when General Zod orders Lis-Ser to extract the toxins from the Black Mercy for use on Doomsday, the plant reacts negatively and Lyta's dream world begins to become disjointed. She is shocked when the Oracle predicts her and Seg's son will "conquer 467 planets and eradicate 233 billion alien life forms", but no one else seems bothered. Lyta tries to reason with the priestess to no avail, and when a hallucination of Dev-Em sees her distraught, he comforts her, before questioning her decision to bind with a "rankless" and accusing her of lying to him about loving him. Lyta denies even remembering it, so Dev walks off angrily, and when he looks back, his arm has been blasted off. Lyta backs up in horror, bumping into a hallucinatory Nyssa-Vex, asking what is wrong with Dev's arm, but Nyssa angrily scolds her, saying "all the people you love have suffered to protect you" and that she should have let her father kill Lyta. Lyta freaks out, but as she looks around she sees nothing but uncaring and judgmental faces, and flees the room. A fake Seg-El arrives, offering to clear everyone out if she is tired, but although she insists that nothing is wrong, Seg says he cannot believe her, since she has betrayed him to General Zod. Jayna-Zod, nearby, then starts bleeding, and Lyta becomes concerned and asks why. Jayna then says "that's because you shot me". Lyta denies these accusations and walks away. Lis-Ser once again destabilizes Lyta's hallucination by extracting more toxin, to the point where Lyta can reject the illusion and awaken, ripping the Black Mercy out of her mouth. A guard enters, and she kills him and takes his gun. She finds Jayna-Zod and Dev-Em held at gunpoint, saves them, and after retreating she explains to them that she rejected the illusion of the Black Mercy when she noticed her old memories bleeding through. She also notes that she was put in that situation by Zod when he attacked her for refusing to obey him. Jayna informs Lyta that Seg is still alive, and although she urges Lyta to flee to safety, Lyta insists on saving Seg immediately. Using the control panel in their safe room, they create a diversion in the shipyard that draws the Sagitari away from the detention centers and allows Seg, Dev, and Nyssa to escape. She then reunites with Seg in Kandor. Personality Lyta is a dedicated warrior to Kandor City. Growing up with Jayna-Zod, Primus of Kandor City, as her mother and as a Zod, Lyta was raised in an environment where duty comes first. As such, she takes responsibilities very seriously. The House of Zod is known to be the most honorable of Krypton. Thus, Jayna defied Lyta all her life to expectations beyond a simple soldier. However, Lyta displays a softer personality for the people she protects than her ascendants. A feature perceived by her mother as a weakness making Lyta incapable of ever being a warrior. As a result, Lyta had to prove herself worthy of the noble name Zod all her life to her mother and to the Military Guild. This constant pressure developed Lyta fierce determination to never back down from a fight in all its forms. Lyta is a strong and compassionate woman. Though her Rank allows her a better life with the other high Ranked in Kandor, she always tries to find a solution for all Kandoriens, Rankless included, even though ranked Kandoriens regards the Rankless as beneath them and not worthy of protection. Gallery Promotional images Lyta-Zod character portrait.png Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"House of El" *"The Rankless Initiative" *"The Word of Rao" *"House of Zod" *"Civil Wars" *"Transformation" *"Savage Night" *"Hope" *"The Phantom Zone" Season 2 *"Light-Years From Home" *"Ghost In The Fire" *"Will To Power" *"Danger Close" *"A Better Yesterday" *"In Zod We Trust" *"Mercy" *"Blood Moon" *"The Alpha and the Omega" References Category:House of Zod Category:Kryptonians Category:Military Guild Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes